


Freestyle

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [31]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Freeform, Freestyle, Gen, relationship resolution, repairing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Wattson managed to mend her bonds with Crypto and Revenant. Now, it's the Doctor's turn.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Freestyle

Her papa warned her of dangerous people, to keep an eye out for them and keep them at arm’s length, if possible. But she always gave them the benefit of the doubt, offering them her trust and trying to grow into their personal space. She should’ve known it was only a matter of time before she got hurt.

After they reassembled the head and reattached it to the body, she decided it was time she made amends with her colleagues. She didn’t like to leave things broken, always wanting to mend broken things to make them better than ever before. This was no different from a broken fuse.

She had spoken with Crypto earlier and their friendship, though a little scarred, was fused back together like welded copper. It was going to take a while before she could fully trust him, but there was no way that the hacker would’ve exposed himself as Caustic pointed it out. This was one friend she knew she didn’t want to lose.

Revenant had approached her before, sharing his inner demons and everything that occurred to him, how he was tortured day in and day out. She was glad it wasn’t her that initiated the conversation, she didn’t know if she could. But as he stood there, voicing his apology and trying to right his wrongs, she couldn’t say no to the poor soul. It felt freeing, talking to all these people, and fixing her relationships with them.

Gibby and Wraith had voiced their opinions on the doctor, how he had twisted his words to point all the blame on Crypto when it was really him who was the mole. At this point, anyone could still be the mole as she stood standing before his door. She took a deep breath before knocking, the trapper knowing who it was as he grew accustomed to her behavior. He opened his door and tucked a pen into his pocket. She bowed her head slightly and she could see the greens from his work radiating off of the walls. He was about to say something until a cough rattled him to his core.

“Good evening, Ms. Paquette. Is there anything I can help you with?” He came off as stale, boredom was laced in his tone. 

“Good evening, Dr. Caustic. Would you like to assist me in the kitchen? I was planning on making some croissants and coffee cake.” She knew it would be better to carry the conversation into an open space, somewhere where neither had the higher ground. He paused.

“I suppose some confectionary is beneficial at this hour.” He stepped forward and turned the locks to his door. She was glad he agreed, she knew that the coffee cake was his weakness. As the two trudged through the hallway, it wasn’t long before they were at the kitchen and laying out all of the ingredients needed for the treats. She had made these all the time so the recipes were ingrained in her head. As he stood whisking the batter together, she took her shot.

“Dr. Caustic. About everything that’s happened, why did you do it?” She already knew why but she just wanted to confirm it herself. He didn’t stop his whisking.

“To preserve the scientific community’s greatest asset; you.” She pinched one of the croissant rolls a little too tightly, quietly cursing at herself at her petite mistake.

“I can assure you, Doctor, I am no asset to the scientific community as you think I am.”

“Don’t be so modest, without your ingenious thinking, who would’ve brought the ring to fruition?”

“It is all because of my wonderful Papa who showed me how to become the electrician I am right now. Without him, I wouldn’t be standing before you today.” She rolled the last piece and laid it on the sheet, taking the pan and tucking it inside the hot oven. She set the timer on the microwave and grabbed the cinnamon to add it to the cake batter. He presented the bowl to her, allowing her to add in the spice before continuing to blend it.

“I understand your worry about the others ‘contaminating’ my mind. But don’t fret, it takes a lot more than that to sway me from my work. What’s strong work without a little bit of stray electricity?” She smiled slightly at her advice, something she inherited from her Papa. As she wiped her hands on her apron, she watched the doctor mix the thick concoction.

“I am sorry, Ms. Paquette. These insects, they don’t understand how valuable your mind is like I do.” He dumped the batter into the coated pan, scraping the bottom to ensure every bit of the viscous liquid was deposited into the vessel. She picked the pan up and added it into the oven, setting a different timer for that on her phone as she watched the pasties bake.

“They are my friends and I’m sure they would do everything they can to protect me. Please, allow me to have colleagues like them. Without those dear to me, I wouldn’t have been able to do the things that I have. They give me the strength I need.” She watched him as he was putting the dishes up to dry. He took a big sigh before facing her.

“I understand. If that is your wish.” She grinned giddily as she wrapped him in a hug.

“Thank you, Dr. Caustic!” He chuckled in her grasp, patting her head as she didn’t let up.

It didn’t take long before the baked goods were done, all of the Legends could smell the confectionary throughout the compound. She had delicately laid out the various croissants on a plate and sliced up some cake already so that the others could easily grab what they wanted. As time goes on, relationships are tested, that much she knows. How one goes about broken currents is the deciding factor and what she decided, is to keep everyone she knows as close as she can. Where’s the fun if you’re not face-to-face to a live wire?

**Author's Note:**

> Today was freestyle and what better way to end it than to mend the relationship Wattson has with Caustic? I like to see the brighter side of things. What I didn't notice was that I made fics on the relationships that she had with Crypto and Revenant already, fixing them up as a way so they could all move on. What I haven't done yet, I believe, is Caustic and Wattson! So I just had to do it for her. I actually didn't really have an idea for this until it occurred to me my pattern.  
> An idea I have is, what if Caustic wasn't the mole? And who was it that sent Wattson in that one mission where she got hurt? They didn't really need the fences now, did they? Oooooo mysteryyyyyy  
> I love feedback! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed it! 🥰 This looks like the end of the 31 Days!  
> ...Or is it? 🤔


End file.
